gladiatusbiofanonfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
BIONICLE Cave of the Deep
= BIONICLE: Cave of the Deep = 'The Awake' 1: Firegatherer - Webarok of Fire Oli hiljaista. Tegna Nui, Syvyyksien luola. Ainoa elonmerkki oli maassa matelevat siirat sekä kilpikonnat. Siirat söivät rikkinäisestä Glatorianien ja kyborgi-Skrallien haarniskoista iilimatoja, jotka olivat valaisseet luolaa jo neljä vuotta. Vuonna 001, Jään ja lumen saari(Island of the ice and snow) suli valtavassa helteessä. Kun se posahti niin, se aiheutti suuren mullistuksen joka teki suuria muutoksia Tegna Nuilla, mm. aiheutti sen että vesi nousi tavalliselta korkeudeltaan aivan kaikkien rantojen ylle, jolloin Magnetismiheimo, Tyhjiöheimo, Valoheimo ja Vesiheimo lähtivät viidakkoon.. Kalman portti(Gate of Cálma) aukesi.. Syvyyksien luolan katon päällä oleva hiekka värähteli, jolloin se sai luolan kivet tippumaan luolaan, jolloin se romahti, mutta nyt, vuoden 004 helmikuussa, jotain oli pielessä. Kiven murikat siirtyivät paikoiltaan, ja niiden alta tuli elonjääneitä Glatorianeja jotka jäivät heti ahnaiden Lizarka-petojen ruoaksi. Erään jättimäisen siirtolohkareen alta pilkotti punainen Alectrosauruksen käsi. Silloin käsi meni nyrkkiin. Se nousi, ja työnsi lohkareen pois olennon, jonka käsi se oli, päältä. Olento oli täysikasvuinen Alectrosaurus. Hän muisti vain kymmenen asiaa: 1. Hänen nimensä oli Firegatherer, 2. Hän oli hyökännyt muiden tulen dinosaurus lordien kanssa Therin johdolla Syvyyksien luolaan, 3. Hän oli elänyt luolassa, 4. Luolassa oli asunut paljon muita olentoja, jotka kutsuivat häntä ja kuutta muuta Webarokeiksi, 5. Webarok tarkoittaa soturia syvyyksienluolalaisten murteella, 6. Suurta pimeää paikkaa jossa asui syvyyksienluolalaisia, kutsuttiin Manalaksi, 7. Hän oli Alectrosaurus, 8. Hän pystyi Alectrosauruksen luontaisten kykyjen avulla luomaan tulesta isot kynnet sekä lentämään tulipyörteissä, 9. Syvyyksien luola oli sortunut, 10. Suuri lohkare oli tippunut hänen päälleen... Mutta enenpää hän ei muistanut. Hän yrittti luoda tulesta itselleen aseita. Hänen käsiinsä ilmeistyivät punakeltaiset sapelit. "Uskomatonta", Firegatherer sanoi. "Taidan lähteä etsimään muita eloonjääneitä", hän sanoi. 2: Demekan - Webarok of Energy Sillä välin, hieman kauempana, seisoi yksinäisen näköinen ruskeaharmaa hahmo. Hänen nimensä oli Demekan. Hän muisti vain viisi asiaa: 1. Hänen nimensä oli Demekan, 2. Hän oli varastellut Agoreilta, 3. Häntä oli kutsuttu nimellä Webarok, 4. Hänen pitäisi hirttää kaikki, jotka palvoivat Webarokeja, 5. Hän vihasi olentoa nimeltä Firegatherer. Mutta kuka oli Firegatherer. Nimi liittyi jotenkin tulen keräämiseen, mutta Demekan ei osannut sanoa miten. "Hittoon koko Firegatherer!" Hän huusi. Hieman kauempana Firegatherer kuuli sanat "hittoonkokofiregatherer". "Elonjäänyt!" Hän huusi ja juoksi Demekanin suuntaan. Mutta juuri silloin hänen eteensä putosi valkosininen olento. 3: Mikhor - Webarok of Water "Kuka olet?" Firegatherer kysyi. "Olen Mikhor, veden Webarok", olento vastasi. Hän näytti muuten dinosaurukselta, mutta toisesta kädestä oli katkennut kynsi. "En muista mitään... enää", Mikhor sanoi. "Miksi sinä huusit ´hittoonkokofiregatherer?" Firegatherer kysyi. "En huutanut, minä olin jäänyt kahden kiven väliin puristuksiin vuonna 001, ja äskön tipuin tähän", Mikhor vastasi. "Mikhor.... Shuriken... Demekan....sensei... Lightan...tappaa...hänet.........", Firegatherer sanoi, hän tunsi kuinka vanhat muistot tulvivat hänen matelijan mieleensä. Mikhor huomasi kuinka tuli-Webarok alkoi vaipua koomaan. Hän kääntyi. Hän näki keltaharmaavihreäpunaisen hahmon luovan Firegathererille illuusion. Firegatherer pysähtyi paikoilleen. Hänen silmänsä pysähtyivätsilmät ovat luomettomat, mutta ne pystyvät sulkemaan silmänsä kuollessaan tai nukkuessaan, silti silmissä on pientä liikettä normaalistikkin. Ainoa elonmerkki punamustassa Alectrosauruksessa oli hänen sydämensä lyönti. 4: Dreams of Doom Normaalissa maailmassa Mikhor taisteli keltaharmaavihreäpunaisen dinosauruksen kanssa, kun Firegatherer näki kaiken sinä, miltä Syvyyksien luola näytti vuonna 001. Hän, Mikhor, Shuriken sekä Demekan seisoivat vierekkäin. Heidän edessään seisoi valkoinen Bactrosaurus. Jokainen neljästä dinosauruksesta tiesi, että vaikka soturi olikin kasvinsyöjä, hän saattaisi voittaa heidät silmänräpäyksessä. Soturi käveli kohti Mikhoria. "Minä olen sensei Jank, teidän mestarinne. Minut on määrätty kouluttamaan teistä Webarok-sotureita. Firegatherer, tulen Webarok, Shuriken, jään Webarok, Mikhor, veden Webarok ja Demekan, energiankeräämisen Webarok. Minä olen sensei Jank", olento sanoi. Sillä välin todellisuudessa Mikhor oli iskenyt keltaharmaavihreäpunaisen pedon maahan. "Vapauta, Firegatherer!" Mikhor huusi. "En tiedä kuka hän on, mutta sinä ja tyrannosauri-ystäväsi kunnioitatte pian minua, joka ikinen syvyyksienluolalainen kunnioittaa vain minua, mahtavaa Lesarfia!" Oelnto huusi. Lesarf hyppäsi ilmaan ja iski Mikhorin kiveen. Mikhor ampui energiaaltoja kynnestään. Aallot osuivat Lesarfiin ja tämä lensi ilmaan. Sillä välin Firegathererin mielessä oli hänen, Shurikenin, Mikhorin ja Demekanin viimeinen koe. Voittaa Kyran. Silloin eräs keltainen hahmo tuli, ja iski sensei Jankia psyykkisellä iskulla. Olento tarttui tämän mieleen, ja repi sen kappaleiksi. Sensei Jank kuoli, ja kaatui maahan. Sitten keltainen olento hyppäsi ilmaan, ja katosi. "Hittoon koko Firegatherer!" Demekan mutisi. Firegathererin kuullessa nämä sanat, hän heräsi. Hän huomasi Mikhorin taistelemas-sa Lesarfia vastaan. Firegatherer loi tulesta kaksi terää itselleen. Hän ampui niistä tulta lesarfiin. Lesarf lensi ilmaan, kauas pois. "Kiitos", Mikhor vastasi. He huomasivat jotain nousevan hiekasta. 5: Vengeance of Lizarka-beasts Firegatherer ja Mikhor katsoivat hiekasta nousevaa olentoa. Sillä oli kummassakin kädessä kolme kaartuvaa kynttä, sekä häntään oli kiinnitetty plasmalaukaisin. "Lizarka", Firegatherer sanoi. Lizarka hyppäsi Mikhorin päälle. Mikhor ampui kynnestään energiaallon Lizarkaan. Lizarka-saalistaja lensi seinään. Sitten alkoi kuulua ääniä: THUUGA, THUUGA - THUU, THUUGA, THUUGA - THUU! Äänet kuuluivat Lizarkan vieressä olevasta kivestä. Lizarka hyökkäsi kiven kimppuun, luullen että se on toinen saalis. Firegatherer ampui teristään tulta Lizarkaan. Lizarka kääntyi. Se ampui hännästään plasmaa Firegathereriin. Firegatherer väisti ne, ja loi tulipyörteen ympärilleen. Firegatherer lensi kohti Lizarkaa, hän potkaisi kynsillään Lizarkaa mahaan. Lizarka nousi nopeasti, ja luikki tiehensä. 'Inferno' 1: Inferno Sillä välin suuressa pimeässä paikassa nimeltä Manala. Se oli paikka, joka oli yhtä painajaista. Puut oli-vat kuolleet, maassa oli hiekkaa, kaikki oli vain yhtä pimeyttä. Joukko sekavärisiä manalalaisia pelasi "käpylehmä-biljardia". Se on samanlaista kuin normaali biljardi, mutta siinä työnnetään käpylehmä-nimisiä olentoja. Kauempana joukko jättiläishämähäkkejä saalisti energianimijöitä. Silloin suuresta linnoituksesta käveli manalalainen tikariameeba. Se oli heidän johtajansa: kuningas Julien. Hänen perässään kävelivät musta, pieni Ceratosaurus: Morti, sekä isojalkainen musta manalalainen: Mors. Manalalaiset katselivat kun suuri mustavioletti soturi käveli valtiaansa päältä, ikään kuin huomaamatta tätä. Vaikka he yrittivät kertoa, niin Mors ei välittänyt. "Hei, kunkku! Missä sä olet? En näe sua?" Mors huusi. "Sä olet mun päällä, hönti!" Kuningas Julien huusi. "Ai missä?" Mors kysyi, tähyillen samalla jalkojaan. "Sinä olet sen päällä, jos et ole huomannut", Morti huusi Morsin korvaan. Mors pyörtyi. "No nii, uskolliset alamaalasit, minä ja henkivarttini lähdemme valloittamaan uutta maailmaa tunin päästä!" Kuningas Julien huusi. "Kuka tykää mun peba?" 2: Escape Kuningas Julien katsoi alamaisiaan. Hän, sekä henkivartijansa Morti ja Mors, olivät lähdössä matkalle valloittamaan uutta maailmaa(se on Syvyyksien luola). "Siillä välii, kun mä ja mun kamut kierretään valloita-massa uuta maailmaa, niin Svinki johtaa teitä... Joo... Jep... Se sano `syökööt kakkuu`!" Kunin-gas Julien piti puheen alamaisilleen. Sitten hän ja Morti kiipesivät rakettiin. Raketti lensi pois Manalasta. Mors hölkkäsi perään. Julien huusi: "Mors, yritä pysyä perässä, rakettiin ei mahdu noin isoa strutsia!" "Missä täällä on strutsi?" Mors huusi takaisin. Raketin keulassa alkoi välkkyä punainen valo. Bensa oli lopussa. "Mitä toi tarkotaa?" Kuningas Julien kysyi. "Sitä että bensa on lopussa!" Morti huusi. Raketti törmäsi Syvyyksien luolassa erääseen kallioon. Kuningas Julien jäi jalkojensa piikeistä kiinni siihen, kuin tikka, mutta Morti tippui alas. "Ainakaan ei tarvitse lihota syömällä kakkua", hän mietti, kuninkaansa rimpuilessa irti kalliosta. Sitten Mors juoksi paikalle. "Mä... Sain... Teidät... Kiinni.... Kunkku", hän läähätti. Sillä välin Manalassa, muutama manalalainen mietti, palaisiko Mors. "Mitä jos Mors palaa?" Yksi mustaharmaa manalalainen kysyi."Tuskin eräästä mielipuolesta olisi haittaa meille, jos vain syömme kakkua", eräs oranssivihreä manalalainen vastasi. Manalalaiset, sekä kuninkaan lemmikki kuuragekko Svinki, olivat kokoontuneet syömään kakkua. Sillä välin kuningas Julien, Morti ja Mors kävelivät Syvyyksien luolassa. he näkivät pian valkosinisen ja punamustan hahmon. Ne olivat Mikhor ja Firegatherer. "Mitä nuo ovat, Mikhor?" Firegatherer kysyi. "Ne ovat luultavasti manalalaisia, siis tuo strutsinnäköinen ja tuo tikariameeba. Mutta tuo on Ceratosaurus", Mikhor vastasi osottaesaan Mortia. 'Revenge of Matterok' 1: Return of Matterok Sillä välin eräässä tunnelissa makasi hiekanruskeahaarniskainen Glatorian. Hänen nimensä oli Matte-rok. Hän oli noin kolme vuotta sitten tullut tunneleihin kolmen Glatorianin ja erään Agorin kanssa. Mutta joukko Wergo-nimisiä olentoja oli tullut ja tappanut muut tiimin jäsenet. Heidän oppaanaan oli toiminut veden Webarok; Mikhor. Mikhor oli sanonut että erästä tunnelia pitkin pääsisi Syvyyksien luolaan, ja toista pimeyteen, jolla viitattiin suuren kallion alla olevaa Manalaa. Matterok oli uskonut, mutta Mikhor oli tainnunttanut hänet, uskoen että Matterok saisi manalalaiset puolelleen, valloittamaan luolasto. Niinpä Mikhor oli sulkenut toisen tunnelin, joka todellisuudessa päättyisikin mereen. Matterok nousi, hän palasi halusta hirttää tuo Guanlong, joka oli huiputtanut häntä vuosia sitten. "Minua ei voi voittaa, jos Wergot eivät pääse Syvyyksien luolaan!" Hän huusi. Matterok juoksi pitkin tunnelia, lopulta hän päätyi pienelle saarelle - keskelle maan alaista koskea. Hän näki että kivien alla pilkotti Syvyyksien luolan että Manalan katot. Hän hyppäsi Syvyyksien luolaan. Sitten hän tunsi kuinka jättiläismäisen dinosauruksen hampaat iskivät häneen. Peto otti velho-Glatorianin hampaisiinsa, ja tiputti tämän säkkiin, joka oli tekotavasta päätellen manalalainen. Peto nappasi säkin, ja lähti raivoamaan kohti Syvyyksien luolaa. Pienet Beglatorit pakenivat sitä. Jätti Spinosaurus käveli kohti Syvyyksien luolaa. Pedon häntä pilkotti Tegna Nuin merestä. Sitten se heitti säkin luolaan. Säkki lensi Kakadu-olentojen viereen. Kakadut pakenivat. Firegatherer ja Mikhor juoksivat säkin luo. Matterok nousi säkistä. "Voi ei", Mikhor sanoi tuntiessaan Glatorianin. "Sinä, Guanlong, huiputit minua kolme vuotta sitten, ja nyt minä hirtän sinut!" Matterok raivosi. Silloin jättidinosaurus tuli. Se hotkaisi Mikhorin ja Matterokin suuhunsa. Firegatherer, ja muut dinosaurukset juoksivat piiloon. 2: In the Jaws Jätti Spinosauruksen suussa Matterok yritti hirttää Mikhoria. "Se, että tuo dino syö minut nyt, ei estä minua tappamasta sinua!" Matterok huusi. Silloin pieni mahahappo pisara tippui hirttoaseeseen. Hirttoase suli. Silloin joukko mahahappoa alkoi tippua heidän päälleen. Mikhor ja Matterok juoksivat pakoon. Hapot saavuttivat Matterokin, ja tämä kuoli. Juuri ajoissa Mikhor hyppäsi pedon suusta. Hän lensi ilmaan, ja tömähti maahan. Sitten jättiläisdinosaurus käveli pois luolasta. Kun se oli lähtenyt niin manalalaiset ihmettelivät maassa olevaa jälkeä. "Mikä tuo on?" Eräs Braskentankeiksi kutsuttu olento kysyi. Silloin Svinki ratsasti paikalle jättiläishämähäkin selässä. "Tuo on lajin nimeltä spinosaurus aegypticus jälki. Ja tuo oli Jätti Spinosaurus", Svinki sanoi, ja osoitti jälkeä. Sillä välin täsmälleen manalalaisten yläpuolella; kallion, hiekan ja veden päällä, surffaili eräs Glatorian. Hänen nimensä oli Wex. Hänen selässään oli kaksi katanaa, ja kädessä jousimiekka. Hän sukelsi veden alle(surffilauta mukana). Hän tutki hiekassa olevaa Vahvuuden naamiota. Hän huomasi että hiekka alkoi upota naamion vierestä. Wex tippui hiekan mukana. Sitten hiekka sulkeutui taas. Hetkeä myöhemmin, Wex tippui Syvyyksien luolan katosta erään Kaijiangosauruksen päälle. Kaijiangosaurus heitti Glatorianin seinään. Peto lähestyi häntä. 3: Braskentank Aliens Kuningas Julien, Morti ja Mors istuivat rakettinsa vieressä. "Morti, tee tuosta kivi korti!" Hän käski. "Kyllä, kuningas", Morti vastasi ja raaputti kiveen jotain syvyyksienluolalaisten murteella. Tekstissä toki luki: INKONA BEROKA BRASKENTOKI-WEBAROK. TY ALIENS. UKUERO TY BRASKENTOKI NUI FIGO!, muttä tässä on se suomennoksena: LÄHETTÄKÄÄ TÄNNE HETI BRASKENTANKKI-SOTURI. ALIENS. BRASKENTANKKI NUIN LAKI MÄÄRÄÄ MILLOIN HÄN PALAA! Tunnin päästä paikalle tippui meteori. Sen sisältä tuli Braskentankki - Aliens. "Mitä minun pitää tehdä, kunkku?" Aliens kysyi. "Mennään kävelylle, niin keksin", kuningas Julien vastasi. Pian hän näki Demekanin luolan. "Toi on vähän eesä, öö... Aliens, siirrä se", Julien käski. Mutta kun Aliens näki luolan katolla kuolleita eläimiä, niin se juoksi syömään niitä. "Aliens! Sanoin että se piti tuhota!" Kuningas Julien huusi. "Se piti syödä!" Mors huusi myös. Hän paukautti nuijallaan maata, mutta nuija osui kuningas Julienia päähän. "Auts! Mors!" Julien huusi. "So-ri, kunkku. Sä vaan olet niin pieni että mä en nähnyt sua", Mors vastasi. "Okei, kunkku", Aliens vastasi ja juoksi pois luolan katolta, syötyään kaikki Demekanin saaliit. Sitten Demekan tuli ulos luolasta. "Mi-tä ihmettä?!" Hän huusi huomatessaan vain saalideensa luut luolan katolla. Demekan käveli uhkaavasti kohti kuningas Julienia, Mortia, Morsia ja Aliensia. "Pian vien energianne ettekä voi sille mitään!" Hän huusi, ja viskasi puukepin kuningas Julieniin. Sillä välin Firegatherer juoksi haavoittuneen Mikhorin luo. Sitten suuri kivi tippui heidän eteensä. Firegatherer tarttui Guanlongia hampaillaan, ja veti tämän luo-laan. Mikhor huomasi luolan perällä valkoharmaan olennon liikkuvan. Hän nousi ja käveli kohti kivika-saa, jonka alla olento oli liikkunut. Kasan vieressä oli lumilauta. 'Maze of Dangers' 1: Shuriken – Webarok of Ice Mikhor ja Firegatherer katsoivat heiluvaa kivikasaa ja sen vieressä olevaa lumilautamaista välinettä. Mikhor nousi maasta. ”Tule esiin, tai käristän sinut!” Hän käski, ja osoitti kynnellään kiviä. Silloin kivien alta nousi Mikhoria neljäkertaa isompi Alvarezsaurus. ”Kuule, pikku allosauri, sinuna olisin hiljaa minun – Shurikenin, Jään Webarokin, edessä”, peto sanoi, ja osoitti sormellaan Mikhoria. Shuriken nousi ja nappasi lautansa. ”Kuule, Shuriken, minä olen Firegatherer, tuli-Webarok, ja hän on Mikhor, vesi-Webarok!” Firegatherer huusi,ja vetäisi taistelukasvonsa esiin. ”Te ette ole mitään oikeiden Webarokien vieressä. Olette tavallisia dinosauruksia joilla ei ole mitään tekemistä tuli-, jää-, vesi- tai energianviemis-voimien kanssa. Shurikenin Alvarezsaurus-laji osaa suojautua kylmältä, Firegathererin Alectrosaurus-laji osaa vetää taistelukasvo esiin, ja luoda tulipyörteen, ja aseet tulesta ja Mikhorin Guanlong-laji on hyvä uimari. Mutta minä, Telepatian Webarok, olen ´´oikeita´´ voimia omaava dinosaurus”, kuului ääni. ”Miksi meitä sitten kutsuttiin Webarokeiksi?” Shuriken kysyi. ”Tiedän vain että ´´Webarok´´ tarkoittaa soturia”, Firegatherer kysyi. ”Syvyyksien luolassa asuu kansa nimeltä Taipora. He tietävät järjestöstä nimeltä TNJ. Eli Tegna Nuin Järjestö. Meidän jäsenemme Jankin käskettiin kouluttaa te ja Demekan Webarok-sotureiksi, siksi että pedot saalistivat kansaa. Jank onnistui mutta kuoli. Sitten jätimme teidät suojelemaan kansaa. Shuriken jäi luolaan ansaan, Firegatherer kivien alle ja Mikhor puristuksiin. Demekan haluaa tappaa kansan, ja teidän on estettävä se. Kansan kylä on erään vedenalaisen kosken rannalla. Menkääs sinne, siellä on pikku tappelu nujakka.” ”Okei, mennään Taiporien kylään”, Firegatherer sanoi. Hän, Shuriken ja Mikhor lähtivät luolasta. 2: Maze of Dangers Demekan lähestyi kuningas Julienia, Mortia, Morsia ja Aliensiä. Hetki sitten Julien oli käskenyt Braskentankki Aliensia tuhoamaan Demekanin luolan, mutta Aliens oli syönyt luolan päällä olevat saaliit. Sitten Demekan oli tullut ja alkanut tapella Morsin kanssa. Demekan ampui energiaa Morsiin. Mors liukastui, jolloin energia-ammus lensi erääseen luolaan. Luolassa oli paljon Niazesk-ampiaisia ja yksi keltamusta suuri Lizarkamainen olento nimeltä Lavor. Energia osui Lavoria kyl-keen. ”Kuole!” Lavor huusi ja lensi luolasta. ”Nyt tarvittaisiin tänne Makutoja”, eräs lentolisko sanoi nähdessään Niazesk-Rahien lentävän ulos luolasta. Lavor ampui tulta kädestään Demekaniin. Mors, kuningas Julien, Morti ja Aliens hyppäsivät puukaistaleen taakse. Lavor löi Demekania. Demekan puraisi Lavoria kyljestä. Lavor karjaisi ja ampui tulta Demekaniin. Demekan väisti ja alkoi imeä Lavorin energiaa. Pian Lavor oli kadonnut, ja Demekanin tilalla oli 22 bioa korkea Demekan, jota ei hallitsenut Demekan, vaan Lavor. Juuri äsken Demekan oli imenyt Lavorin. Demekan oli vahvistunut ja kasvattanut panssaria, kokoa ja pituutta. Mutta ennenkuin Demekan pääsi valtaan, hänen piti päästä kehon mieleen ennen Lavoria, mutta Lavor ehti ensin jolloin kehon @Bok-solut(valkosolumainen valko- ja punasolun fuusio) vangitsivat Demekanin mielen energiahäkkiin, joka heitettiin mahahappoihin. ”Nyt minä olen Lavorekan!” Lavor huusi. Lavorekan käveli kohti kuningas Julieniä, tämän henkivartijoita ja Aliensia. Aliens ampui purukumimaisen ammuksen Lavorekaniin. ”Vihaan mustikkapurkkaa!” Lavorekan huusi. Fuusio tippui kalliolta alas. ”Sine meni”, kuningas Julien sanoi. ”Terve menoo.” 3: The Fight Sillä välin eras keltaharmaa mutantti-Carcharodontosaurus käveli kohti Syvyyksien luolaa. Läheisessä risteyksessä oli ollut kyltti: CAVE OF THE DEEP> INFERNO< TUNNELS<(suomeksi SYVYYKSIEN LUOLA> MANALA< TUNNELIT<). Hän oli seurannut sitä Syvyyksien luolaan. Siiitä alkoi polku jota hän nyt käveli. Hänen nimensä oli Lightan. Juuri hän oli se jonka Demekan oli palkannut tappamaan sensei Jank. Lightan teki mitä vain; maksusta, joka yleensä oli pienestä urakasta 5 liha-palaa, keskiverrosta 18 ja suuresta 800 lihapalaa. Jos ei ollut rahaa, niin no... kuoli. Lightanin työtapa oli 1. etsi työtä 2. sano maksu, jos sitä ei ole tapa palkkaaja 3. tee työ josta saa rahat ja 4. häivy. Hän oli menny pyytämään palkaa Tegna Nuilla Kratzkoa-nimiseltä saarelta, mutta sen kajahtanut hallitsija, jota jopa suuri Mixadan kylän johtaja Mixada, pelkäsi oli vanginnut. Kratz-koa(siis dinosaurus, ei saari) oli muunnelut Lightania Glatorianmaiseksi olennoksi. Ennen kuin Lightanista oli tullut mieletön, sukupuoliton, ja lajiton hirviö, niin hän pakeni ja repi psyykkisillä iskuillaan Kratzkoan mielen sirpaleiksi. Nyt hän oli tuntenut entisen palkkaajansa Demekanin saaneen lisää energiaa, mutta silti kuolleen. Hän ei tiennyt että Demekan oli imenyt normaalin Lizarka-pedon ja sitten tulta hallitsevan Lizarkan: Lavorin. Ja nyt tämä Lavor hallitsisi Demekanin kehoa nimellä ”Lavorekan”. Hän käveli entiseen Demekanin luolaan. Luolan katolla oli saaliiden murusia. Joukko Munahippu-olentoja oli syömässä viimeisiä paloja. Lightan istahti luolan perälle. Pian sininen Skakdi saapui luolan eteen. ”Minulla on sinulle työ. Tapa eräs Skrall-kypäräinen soturi”, Skakdi sanoi. ”Se tekee 5 lihapalaa. Jäää odottamaan tänne, niin teen työn”, Lightan vastasi ja hyppäsi kalliolta, jolla luola oli. Ensimmäinen Skrall-kypäräinen jonka Lightan näki, oli Mors, joka istui kuningas Julienin, Mortin ja Aliensin vieressä. Lightan ampui myrkkynuolen kohti Morsia. Mors väisti. Myrkkynuoli lensi ohi. Sitten Lightan huomasi että Morsilla ei ollutkaan Skrallin kypärää vaan kivi-Agorin kypärä. Ennenkuin Mors huomasi kuka oli hyökännyt hänen kimppuunsa, Lightan oli kadonnut. ”Kuule, piikkisika. Koko luolassa ei ole Skrallia. Ei Skrallpäistä ei edes Skrallin kypärää!” Lightan sanoi. Hän ampui Skakdia päähän. ”Nyt et kerro minulle mitään, Piraka”, Lightan sanoi. Silloin mustanvärinen Skrall-kypäräinen kivi-Agori tuli luolaan. ”Tuo on se jon--”, Skakdi sanoi, ennen kuin Lightan puraisi tämän pään katki. ”Väliä”, hän sanoi. ”Olen Atac. Ja luulen että sinun pitäisi tuhota nuo Taiporat. Ne söivät juuri katollasi olevat saaliit”, kivi-Agori sanoi. ”Sitten ne kuolevat, Atac”, Lightan sanoi ja latasi harppuunansa. Hän hyppäsi kalliolta ja lähti kohti Taipora-kylää. ”Pian sinun ei tarvitse suuttua noille sioille”, Atac sanoi ja lähti. 'Predator of Deep' 1: Kyran, the boyntyhunter of Taipora Firegatherer, Shuriken ja Mikhor lähestyivät Taipora-kylää. Oli yö, vaikka luolan ulkopuolella hiekan ja veden yläpuolella olikin päivä. Luolaan tuli vain aina yö, kun aurinko meni pilveen. Kylässäoli palavia soihtuja sekä juoksevia Taipora-heimolaisia. Niiden keskellä raivosi palkkionmetsästäjä, jonka kaikki kolme "Webarokia" tunnistivat entiseksi harjoituksekseen; Kyraniksi. "Tuolla on se nujakan aiheuttaja!" Firegatherer huusi, ja ampui tulta Kyraniin. Kyran kaatui. Sitten hän nousi. "Tämän saat maksaa, Alectrosaurus!" Kyran huusi ja ampui liekkejä Firegathereriin, mutta tämä vain nauroi. "Typerys. Minä kerään tulta! Olen Tulenkerääjä!" Firegatherer huusi. Hän ampui tulta takaisin Kyraniin. Kyran väisti. yhtäkkiä hänen selkäänsä osui myrkkynuoli. Hänen takaansa tuli Lightan. "Sinä", Shuriken sanoi. 2: What a Atac? Shuriken, Firegatherer ja Mikhor katsoivat Lightania. Lightan hyppäsi ilmaan, vetivoltin ja ampui samalla kaksi Taipora-kansalaista sekä potkaisi Mikhorin kiveen. Firegatherer suuttui ja yritti ampua tulta Lightaniin, mutta hänen kykynsä eivät toimineet. Hän näki harmaapunaisen olennon lentävän jonkin avulla Taipora-kylän yli. Silloin suuri valosäde iski hänen mahaansa. Hän kääntyi katsomaan ylöspäin. Agori jolla oli viitta hyppäsi hänen eteensä ja sanoi yhden sanan: "Olen Kapteeni Ärrä. Muu ei kuulu teille." Kapt. Ärrä kohotti kätensä, ja ampui valosäteitä miekastaan. Kaukaisuudesta olisi näyttänyt, niin kuin mustassa hämärtävässä luolastossa olisi lentänyt Avohkah-nimisiä salama-Raheja. Lightan kääntyi Ärrän puoleen. Hän kohotti kyntensä ja iski niillä Agorin rinnan läpi. Metalliset luut halkesivat kun kolme mutantin/dinosauruksen kynttä menivät niiden läpi. Ärrä kaatui verisenä kasana maahan. 3: AARGH! Kipu räjähti Mihkorin päässä. Lightanin psyykkiset voimat repivät Guanlongin mieltä riekaleiksi. "Shuriken! Lightanin psyykkiset voimat ovat rajoitetut! Sinun jää voimasi voivat säädellä psyykkisten voimien rataa!" Firegatherer huusi Shurikenille. "Mutta silloinhan hallitsisin Lightanin kykyjä!" Shuriken huusi takaisin. "Ei, en tarkoita sitä! Muistatko kun hän tappoi Jankin?" "Jep! Mutta miten se tähän liittyy?" Shuriken huusi. "Kun hän tunkeutui hänen mielen sisään, niin hänen energianlatauskohtansa vilkutti! Hän menettää energiaa! Eli jos..." "Lightania iskee silloin, hän heikkenee", Shuriken totesi. "Tee se!" Firegatherer huusi. Shuriken ampui jäänuolia kynsistään. Kynnet osuivat Lightaniin. Lightan huusi huuto kerrallaan, kun Shurikenin jääpiikit osuivat hänen selkäänsä. Lopulta kipu Mikhorin päässä hellitti. Mikhor ja Lightan kaatuivat kumpikin maahan. Firegatherer ja Shuriken juoksivat Mikhorin luo. He ottivat hampaillaan tästä kiinni ja raahasivat hänet läheiseen luolaan. Lightan nousi. "Tämä... kostetaan, teko-Webarokit!" Hän sanoi hiljaa. 4: Invasion *Tegna Nui *Mónckho-kuru Trig seisoi kurun pohjalla. Hän katsoi kanjonin edessä loppupäässä olevaa Valoheimon rantaa. "Hunaij-ranta", hän sanoi. Trig irvisti. Hän hyppäsi ilmaan väistellen piikkejä jotka törröttivät kapean kurun reunoista. Kuukausi sitten eräs gurnakka-taistelurobotti ohjaajinen oli tippunut alas. Valoheimo, joka alueella asui, oli saanut tietää asiasta nopeasti Speedarin avulla. Trig mietti suunnitelmaansa. Hän otti maasta lihapalasen hampaisiinsa, ja nielaisi sen kokonaisena. Silloin hän näki punamustan laavaheimolaisen taistelemassa jonkin harmaan olennon kanssa. Sitten harmaa olento isontui. Trig kuuli harmaan olennon huutavan: "Bekaheka!" Trig hyppäsi kurun reunalle. Hän iski hännällään laavaheimolaisen kuruun. "Otetaan matsi", hän sanoi ja veti kyntensä esiin. Harmaa olento hymyili: "Mieli hyvin." 5: Battle of Titans *Tegna Nui *Syvyyksien luola Lavorekan iski kynsillään erään Kaijiangosauruksen sisällykset irti, ja nielaisi ne. SItten hän oksensi ne maanalaiseen jokeen. "Muistin että Kaijiangosauruksen silmykset olisivat paremman makuisia. taidan tyytyä pelkkiin Niazeskeihin tai siiroihin", hän mutisi. SIlloin keltaharmaavihreäpunainen Edmarka käveli hänen eteensä. "Olen Lesarf, Laavaheimon johtaja", se sanoi. "Minä olen Lavorekan", "Demekanin kehon uusi hallitsija, Energianviemisen "Webarok", Viimeinen tulta hallitseva Lizarka." "Mahtailun hallitsija" Lesarf hymähti. Hän iski kynsillään Lavorekania naamaan. "Aargh!" Lavorekan huusi. Lavorekan löi hännänpäässä olevalla nuijalla Lesarfia mahaan. "Uumphf", Lesarf sanoi. Lesarf loi illuusiokentän Lavorekanin ympärille. Lavorekan näki sen mitä hän oli nähnyt vuonna 002, kun tulta hallitsevat Lizarkat olivat matkaamassa Syvyyksien luolan halki. Silloin Lesarf iski. Illuusiossa kaikki Lizarkat, myös Lavor, jäivät kivien alle, jollin keinotekoinen Lavor kuoli, jolloin Lavorekaniakaan ei ollut olemassa illuusiossa. Lavorekan järkyttyi sekä pyörtyi, koska Lesarf oli huitaissut tämän erääseen luolan pylväsrakennelmaan. "Minä voitin, Lavorekan", hän sanoi ja lähti toiseen luolan osaan. 6: Battle of Lavor´s cave Läheinen luola, mihin Shuriken ja Firegatherer olivat raahanneet Mikhorin oli sama luola, jossa Lavor oli ollut. Luola näytti ulkoapäin kalsealle, mutta sisältä se oli kuin linnoitus. Linnoitusmaisen rakennelman edessä oli portti, jossa luki: MRR. "Äm-är-är?" Shuriken ihmetteli. "Bzz...Se...-bzz...tulee...bzz...sanois...bzz...ta...bzz...Murisevat Rähisevat Raatelijat...bzz" kuului ääni. Mikhor, Firegatherer ja Shuriken kääntyivät katsomaan kymmentä, sataa, tuhatta pientä skorpionimaista otusta. "Mitä te olette?" Mikhor kysyi. "Bzz...Me...bzz...olem...bzz...me...MRR-armeijat...bzz", yksi skorpioneista sanoi. MRR-armeijat kohottivat myrkkypistimensä. "Bzz...Me...bzz...val-loi...bzz..tamme...bzz...Syvyyksien...bzz...luolan...bzz", yksi sanoi. "Bzz...Tuhotaan...bzz!" MRR-armeijat syöksyivät "Webarokien" kimppuun. Firegatherer poltti osan, Shuriken jäädytti muutaman muun ja Mikhor ampui energia-aaltoja loppuihin. MRR oli hävinnyt. "Webarokit" olivat voittaneet. Mikhor, Shuriken ja Firegatherer kääntyivät. Harmaamusta Iitemirus juoksi erääsen kohtaan, joka oli portti Manalaan. Tämä katosi sinne. Firegatherer, Shuriken ja Mikhor juoksivat perään. 7: Leaders of MRR - Lavorekan and Maze King Hetkeä myöhemmin Lavorekan palasi luolaan. "Mitä hiivattia täällä on tapahtunut?" Hän huusi. Eräs elossa oleva MRR-armeijalainen vastasi: "Bzz...Ne..bzz...menivät...bzz...Manalaan...bzz." Sitten skorpioni kaatui kuolleena maahan; Lavorekan oli ampunut sitä tulella. Lavorekan asteli teleportille, ja katosi. Silloin Syvyyksien luolan katosta hyppäsi kultamusta olento. Hän oli Maze King, MRR:rrän varajohtaja. Hän näki että Lavorin luola oli tyhjä. "Nyt MRR on minun", hän sanoi. Vihreä ja punainen olento kävelivät hänen viereensä. "Ay, Häh, häipykää!" Maze King käski. "Ai", vihreä Ay-niminen kratzkoalainen vastasi. "Täh?" Häh-niminen punainen kratzkoalainen kysyi. "Häipykää, imbesillit!" Maze King huusi. Maze King, Ay, Häh ja joukko Niazesk-kärpäsiä kävelivät kohti kohtaa, mistä Maze King, Ay ja Häh olivat hetki sitten ilmestyneet. 'The Yesterday Predator' 1: "Webarok´s" on the Inferno Mikhor, Firegatherer, Shuriken ja Lavorekan nousivat maasta. He olivat Manalassa. Vihreä luurankopäinen manalalainen istui entisellä kuningas Julienin valtaistuimella. Werqo-joukkoja pyöri ympäri Manalaa. Werqot saattoivat monia manalalaisia kohti Manalanlunkkia. Manalanlunkki oli jättimäinen sammakkomainen otus, jonne manalalaiset heitettiin kuoltuaan. Keltaharmaa punapäinen manalalainen yritti taistella Werqoja vastaan, mutta oli alakynnessä. Sitten sähköinen ammus liisi ilman halki. Se tömähti harmaamustan protosammakon selkään. Tämä kaatui maahan. "Tornado, vakoilusi menevät liian pitkälle", vihreä luurankopäinen manalalainen sanoi. "Ei... Negorastora... Sinä petit Manalan...", Tornado vastasi ja kuoli. "Yeah!" Keltaharmaa punapäinen manalalainen huusi ja ampui protonuolen Negarastoraan. Negarastora torjui sen kilvellään. "Tappakaa Gheheh!" Hän huusi. Gheheh-niminen manalalainen väisti protoammuksen. Kolme Werqoa lähestyi uhkaavasti Ghehehiä. Werqot iskivät miekoillaan Ghehehin palasiksi. Firegatherer kääntyi. Hän näki Werqojen heittävän lihavan manalaisen manalanlunkkiin. Silloin kaksi punaista silmää syttyivät eräässä tunnelin aukossa. "Tänne päin", ne sanoivat. Firegatherer, Shuriken, Mikhor ja Lavorekan juoksivat tunneliin. Kun Lavorekan yritti tappaa Mikhoria, niin valtava nopeus-aalto iski hänet maahan. Sitten Firegatherer, Shuriken, Mikhor ja pökertynyt Lavorekan tippuivat alas kohti tunnelikäytävän pohjaa. Sitrten punaiset silmät olivat kadonneet. Sitten ne ilmestyivät taas. "Seuratkaa tunnnelia Z13. Se vie teidät sinne mihin pitääkin; pois Syvyyksien luolasta", ääni sanoi. SItten silmät katosivat kokonaan. FG, Mikhor ja Shuriken kävelivät tuneliristeykseen. Siitä alkoivat tunnelit Z13; Arkosauri Metsä, Q2; Kallosaari ja A1; Manala. "Webarokit" kävelivät tunneliin Q2. 2: Unknow... *Tegna Nui *Tuntematon alue lähellä Vesiheimon kylää Mwaata avasi silmänsä. "Missä minä olen?" Mutantti-mwaata kysyi. Sillä ei ole väliä, petturi. "Kuka olet?" Mwaata kysyi. Hän otti maasta miekkansa. Nimelläni ei ole mitään väliä, pettäjä. Kerro hänelle mitä hän haluaa tietää. Mwaata kääntyi katsomaan kuka puhui. Missään ei ollut ketään, paitsi harmaamusta Irritator seisoi hänen edessään. Mwaata huomasi missä oli; hän seisoi jättimäisen pensaan alla. Olet paikassa missä kuolet. Ja minun nimeni on Krika. Irritator heilautti hännällään, missä oli varjopiikki, Mwaataa. "Miten niin olen petturi?" Mwaata kysyi. Sinä olit ennen mwaata.Kun valosäde osui sinuun ja isonnuit tuollaiseksi, niin liittoiduit Glatorianin kanssa. Dinosaurus saalistaa Agoreja ei liittoudu! "Minä luulin että hän on alkuasukas!" Mwaata huusi. Sama homma alkuasukkaiden kanssa. Paitsi niitä syödään kun on nälkä. Krika vastasi. "Enää en voi perua! Nyt minä ja Zurge olemme Kauhukaksikko!" Mwaata vastasi. Omapahan on valintasi, Mwaata. Krika sanoi kun heilautti hntäänsä taas kohti Mwaataa. Mwaatan rintapanssarin alta alkoi vuotaa verta. Pian olet kuollut! Enää yksi sivallus niin... Riittää, Krika! Kyllä, mestari. Krika vastasi ja lähti. Mwaata jäi kitumaan mahaan. *Tegna Nui *Fobuj Fobujin saari. Kolmanneksi ienin Tegna Nuin seitsemästä saaresta; Meggalasta, Kratzkoasta, Durbosta, Majaginistä, Scorpoluodosta ja Meetrohista. Blastroll seisoi saaren rannalla. Hänen edessään seisoi Hämärän Toa Trex. Trex ja Vakar olivat etsineet kadonnutta Nilj-, Qe-, Cho- ja Ju-Matoranien kylää; Ju-Koroa, koska kylän Turaga Vahapa oli lähettänyt Turaga Ordelle viestin; Emme kuulu tänne. Kasvillisuuden toa LSL vetää kylän maan alle. Tarvitsemme Hämärän Toaa että näemme valossa, olemme tottuneet pimeään, tarvitsemme myös Tulen Toan, että pääsemme pois täältä! Orde oli valinnut Toiksi Hå-Matoran Trexin ja Ta-Matoran Vakarin. Ilmeisesti myös Ko-Matoran Jaatelo ja Pla-matoran Newgu olivat lähteneet perään, sillä Vakar ja Trex olivat tavanneet Newgun ja nähneet Jaatelon. Trex ja Vakar olivat kohdanneet meggalalaiset Mantaroxin, Takesin, Noctexin ja Prisonexin. Toat olivat voittaneet Prisonexin, tappaneet Noctexin, voittaneet Takesin ja vanginneet Mantaroxin timanttiseen sauvaan(Ks. Story of Tegna Nui). Vakar oli kätkenyt timanttisen sauvan Pensastoihin. Sen jälkeen Vakar ja Trex olivat jääneet Fobujille missä he kohtasivat viimeisen kerran Prisonexin jonka kanssa Trex oli taistellut hetki sitten, kunnes Blastroll oli tullut ja ampunut Prisonexin. "Bonjour! Glatoriana!" Blastroll huusi. "Iskukierre!" Trex huusi. "Oui! Mutta minä olen mezthárivahraz!" "Tahrivaras?" Trex kysyi. "Ei, ideuutti! Mesthárivahraz!" Blastroll huusi. "Ihan sama!" Trex huusi. Hän otti Titaaniporansa maasta ja huitaisi sillä Blastrollia. Blastroll hyppäsi ilmaan ja ampui vesitykillään kemikaalipurkin auki Hämärän Toan yläpuolella, jolloin kemikaalit tippuivat Trexin päälle. Vihreämusta olento seisoi Trexin tilalla; Trex, Molekyylienhäirinnän Toa. Trexin titaanipora oli muuttunut titaaniporasauvaksi. Se oli samanlainen kuin ennen, mutta poran päässä oli sauva. Trex huitaisi titaaniporasauvallaan Blastrollia. Blastroll torjui iskun miekallaan. Alkoi kuulua töminää. Trex ja Blastroll kääntyivät katsomaan. Jätti Kaijiangosaurus katsoi heidän takaansa heitä. Se karjaisi, ja riuhtaisi Trexin ilmaan. trex yritti häiritä Jätin molekyylejä, mutta hän ei osannut kanavoida voimiaan aseensa kautta eikä edes hallita niitä. Hän tippui Jätti Kaijiangosauruksen suuhun. Kuului rätinää kun pedon leuat naksahtivat kiinni biome- kaaninen matoranuniversumilainen välissään. Blastroll juoksi pakoon. Juuri silloin Vakar palasi metsästä. Hän näki tuhoutuneen leirin ja Jätti Kaijiangosauruksen, joka katsoi häntä. Kaijiangosaurus heilautti päätään kohtiVakaria. Tulen Toa lensi kallioon. Vakar avasi silmänsä. Hän ehti nähdä kuinka jättimäiset leuat murskasivat hänet. 3: Rocky beachs and jungles of Skull Island *Dinosaureksen merialue *Kallosaari Kolme dinosaurusta riiteli ruoasta Kallosaaren rannalla. Sitten ne juoksivat syvemmälle viidakkoon. Edessäpäin näkyi jonkinlainen rauniokylä; Teraga. Kylän keskellä seisoi oranssikultamusta olento. Sen kädessä oli kirves. Olento kääntyi kahden Erlikosaurusten puoleen. Olento nosti kirveen ja huitaisi sillä Erlikosauruksia. Erlikosaurukset kapusivat kylän takana olevaa tulivuorta, Mt. Skull´s Foreheadia, kohti. Oranssikultamusta olento lähti niiden perään. Se otti selästään sauvan, josta tuli kolme piikkiä. Sitten hän yhdisti kirveensä sauvaan. Nyt sauvassa oli kolmepiikkiä ja kirves. olento hyppäsi ilmaan ja huusi: "In the space, captain says: Kill them!" Syvällä metsässä kolme punaista olentoa kuulivat sanat. "Miks pomo sanoi: ´´Avaruudessa kapteeni sanoi: Tappakaa ne´´?" Eräs niistä kysyi. "Idiootti! Se on meidän koodikieltä! Se tarkoittaa: tappakaa. tulivuori. erlikosaurus.", toinen vastasi. "Wiiläiset matkaan!" Kolmas huusi. Wiiläiset juoksivat kohti Mt. Skull´s Foreheadia. Sillä välin Glatorian nimeltä MamaXa käveli viidakossa. Hän käytti itsestään nimeä MX, koska hänen mielestään MamaXa kuulosti pöljältä. "Jossain tulee taistelu!" MX huusi ja juoksi kohti tulivuorta. 4: Volcano of Skull´s Forehead Firegatherer, Mikhor ja Shuriken kävelivät pitkin Q2-tunnelia. He olivat kävelleet jo kaksi päivää(2 tuntia. Syvyyksien luolassa on yö aina kun pilvi menee auringon eteen. PS. Tunneleissa on säkkipimeeä mutta joskus myös hämärää että näkee vain 3 bioa eteenpäin). Pian tunneli loppui. Edessä oli kiviseinämä jossa luki; "Q2 päättyi. Tämän kiviseinämän toisella puolella on pieni tasainen kieleke Kallosaaren tulivuoressa." "Mitä? Se olentohan sanoi että tunneli loppuisi Arkosauri Metsään? Mutta miten olemme Kallosaarella?" Firegatherer ihmetteli. "Minähän sanoin että se sanoi että mennään tunnelia Z13! Mutta kun alphauros Tulikeräilijä väitti että oikea tunneli on Q2!" Shuriken huusi. "Zet-kootoo? Guu-kaks? Z13? Q2? Aargh!" Firegatherer raivosi. Hänen silmänsä leiskuivat, tuliaseet ilmestyivät käsiin, taistelukasvot tulivat kasvoille ja sitten hän karjaisi: "GROAR!" Firegatherer löi hännällään kiven kiviseinämään, jolloin se liukui sivuun. Firegatherer, Shuriken ja Mikhor astuivat ulos tunnelista. Mekaanisia lentoliskoja lenteli Juuri kun Firegatherer oli astumassa eteenpäin, niin Mikhor veti hänet takaisin. He seisoivat kapealla kielekkeellä Skull´s Forehead-tulivuoren pohjan vieressä. Oikealla puolella oli myös kaksi kielekettä; toisella oli kolme Wiiläistä jotka tähyilivät Erlikosauruksia jota ei ollut tulivuoren sisäpuolella, sekä toisella oli hiekanruskeavalkoinen Glatorian MX, joka huitoi miekallaan lentäviä tuliliitäjiä. Vasemmalla puolella oli normaali tulivuoren seinämä jonka yläpuolella, 12 kioa ennen tulivuoren yläpuolta oli käytävä. Kolme Erlikosaurusta juoksivat käytävästä. Ne pysähtyivät katsomaan kiehuvaa laavaa 2 kioa niiden alapuolella. Sitten ne kääntyivät takaisin käytävän toiselle puolelle. Oranssikultamusta olento käveli Erlikosaurusten eteen. Se otti piikikkään sauvansa jossa oli kirves. Olento huitaisi sillä Erlikosauruksia. Kaksi Erlikosaurusta väisti iskun, mutta erään Erlikosauruksen pää tippui alas tulivuoreen. Keskellä tulivuorta oli graniitista muodostuva pylväs. Sen päällä seisoi punainen olento joka ampui kynsistään laavaa mekaanisiin lentoliskoihin. Mekaaniset lentoliskot väistivät. Kauempana pylväästä oli kieleke, jolla nukkui punainen lepakkomainen olento. Hän oli Fire Bat. Fire Bat lensi oranssikultamustan olennon taakse. Juuri silloin oranssikultamusta olento huusi: "Olen Goldarius! Nyt noiden avaruujätkien valtias! Pian olen Kallosaaren valtias! Sitten olen koko universumin valtias! Pian jopa se lapsellinen Oke oke rutistuu jaloissani! Aargh!" Liekkinuoli osui hänen selkäänsä. "Agorit ovat liian puheliaita, etenkin nuo lapsellisen hienot kultaiset", Fire Bat sanoi ja otti selästään hakun. Firegatherer näki että kynsistään laavaa ampuva olento ampui laavaa Bolter-nimisiin olentoihin. Firegatherer katsoi laavaa ampuvaa olentoa. Hän pystyi vielä tuntemaan kuinka vanha sensei oli sanonut: "Teidän ei pidä katsoa sivusta, kun he kärsivät, vaan teidän itse pitää kärsiä." Firegatherer raivostui. "Hei sinä! Lopeta noiden harmittomien eläinten kiusaaminen!" Hän huusi. Olento käänsi katseensa Firegathereriin. "Haastatko riitaa? Ja harmittomien eläinten? Pah! Ne ovat kiusanneet minua siitä asti kun asetuin asumaan tähän tulivuoreen. Minä pystyn hallitsemaan laavaa. Muiden toverieni kesken olen Laavan Webarok, mutta tällä saarella olen toisin sanoen johtaja, joten kutsun itseäni siis Leaderiksi!" Olento huusi. Leader, Laavan Webarok, ampui laavaa Boltereihin. Eräs Bolter hyppäsi ilmaan ja huusi Firegathererille, Shurikenille ja Mikhorille: "Paetkaa, dinosaurukset! Laavan Webarok on tappaja!" Leader ampui tulipyörittimistään Firegathereriin. Firegatherer muuttui tuleksi. Tulipallo fuusioitui Leaderiin. Leaderille tuli parempi panssari. "Hyvästelkää itsenne! Jos saan kehooni vielä Plasman Webarokin, niin minusta tulee voittamaton!" Leader huusi. "No mitä jos jää ja vesi menevät sinuun, Leader?" Shuriken kysyi. "Olen kuullut teistä teko-Webarokeista? Shuriken - Jäänössö, Mikhor - Vesinössö, Firegatherer - Tulinössö ja Demekan - Energianviemisenössö? Minä olen oikea Webarok ja Laavan Webarok", Leader huusi. Leader ampui tulipyörittimistään laavaa Shurikeniin ja Mikhoriin. Mustaharmaa liitäjä nappasi heidät kyytiinsää ja liisi pois. Liitäjä heitti Mikhorin toiselle kielekkeelle, mutta Shuriken tippui tuliveneeseen, joka kellui laavassa. Harmaamusta Itemirus hyppäsi tunnelista. "Taistelen puolellanne vain koska juuri tuo otus melkein tappoi minut aikoinaan!" Se huusi. "Kiva nähdä, Itemirus. Mutta kuolet nyt!" Leader huusi. "En ole enää vain Itemirus, vaan The Zero!"Ite-mirus huusi. The Zero hyppäsi ilmaan ja tönäisi Leaderin laavaan. Punainen liitoagama nousi laavasta. Leader laskeutui sen päälle. Hän potkaisi The Zeroa mahaan. The Zero väisti ja puraisi Leaderia jalasta. Leader huusi kivusta. Hän käski liitoagamaansa ampua laavaa The Zeroon. The Zeron liitäjä tuli, ja pääkallonmetsästäjä hyppäsi sen selkään. Liitäjä ja The Zero lensivät kohti tulivenettä jossa Shuriken oli. Laavasta nousi valkosinisiä olentoja; Hobitexejä. Hobitexit yrittivat tarrautua Shurikeniin, ja vetää häntä laavaan. The Zero nolli Hobitexien laavassa-elo-kyvyn. Hobitexit sulivat laavaan. Yksi Hobitex hyppäsi veneeseen ja iski puukollaan Shurikeniä naamaan. Shuriken huitaisi hännällään Hobitexin laavaan. Sitten hän hyppäsi kielekkeelle, koska suuri Leaderin lähettämä laava-aalto sulatti veneen. "Mikhor, meidän kannattaa pysyä poissa Leaderin, The Zeron ja muiden olentojen taistelusta", Shuriken sanoi. "Totta", Mikhor vastasi. Silloin suuri tulivene tuli tulivuoreen laavasta. Sen kyydissä oli halkoja ja oranssi olento. "Halkokuljetus Laavan Webarokille!" Oranssi olento huusi. Puaninen Alectrosaurus hyppäsi tämän taakse. Se loi tulesta itselleen aseen ja löi sillä oranssia olentoa. "Ei niin nopeasti, Oneweg", se sanoi. Oneweg nousi ja iski Alectrosauruksen laavaan. Alectrosaurus hyppäsi ilmaan ja ampui tulipyörteen halkokuljetukseen ja Onewegiin. Koko tulilaiva paloi. Oneweg ja halot tippuivat laavaan. Leaderin laavaliitoagama yritti napata yöhäällä lentävää Fire Batia. Fire Bat nappasi Alectrosauruksen ja heitti tämän Shurikenin ja Mikhorin luo. "Olen Aletro", Alectrosaurus sanoi. "Minä olen Mikhor", Mikhor vastasi. "Ja minä Shuriken", Shuriken sanoi. Sininen olento nimeltä Merq oli maalamassa taulua Skull´s Foreheadista. "Tämä Dr. Merqin työ muistetaan ikuisesti; olkoon sen nimi Taistelu Tulivuoressa", Merq sanoi. "Hei mäkin haluun esiintyä siinä!" MX huusi. Kuitnekin suuri elementaalienergia-aalto tiputti MX:ksän laavaan. Tuulen Webarok oli tullut Kallosaarelle auttamaan Fire Batia liitäjäkaappari-nimisten mekaanisten lentoliskojen auttamisessa. "Tuulen Webarok! Nappaa kaapparit!" Fire Bat huusi. "Selvä!" Tuulen Webarok huusi takaisin. 5: Battle in the Volcano! *Dinosaureksen merialue *Karikko Kallosaaren lähellä Raudan Webarok katsoi merta. Hänet oli vangittu karikolle, koska hän oli raivostunut TNJ:lle itsensä vangitsemisesta. Nyt hän oli häkissä keskellä pientä karikkoa. Gneis-niminen Glatorian vartioi häntä. Raudan Webarok teki maasta olevasta metallipylväästä rautanyrkin. Nyrkki tarttui häkin kaltereita ja repi ne irti. Gneis ampui Thornax-laukaisimellaan Raudan Webarokia. Raudan Webarok otti maasta kivettämiskilpensä. Hän kivetti sen voimilla Gneisin. Silloin hän huomasi että valkosininen Glatorian lautaili surffilaudala kohti Kallosaarta. Raudan Webarok kutsui hopeisen liitoagaman luokseen. Hän hyppäsi liitoagaman selkään ja lähti liitämään kohti Kallosaarta. Raudan Webarokin liitoagama lensi toisen karikon jolla Halkojen Webarok oli päältä. Halkojen Webarok kutsui ruskean liitoagaman ja lähti Raudan Webarokin perään. *Dinosaureksen merialue *Kallosaari Tuulen Webarok ampui elementaalienergiaa liitäjäkaappareihin. Liitäjäkaapparit väistelivät ja ampuivat tykeillään Tuulen Webarokia. Tuulen Webarok liisi erääseen tuliveneeseen. Hän väisti rautanyrkin. "Mitä?" Hän kysyi. Raudan Webarok hyppäsi hänen eteensä. "Tervehdys, Webarok of Elementalenergy", Raudan Webarok sanoi ja heilautti kivettämiskilpeään. Shuriken, Aletro ja Mikhor istuivat kalliolla ja katsoivat The Zeron, Leaderin, Dr. Merqin, Fire Batin, liitäjäkappareiden, Tuulen Webarokin ja Raudan Webarokin taistelua. Tunnelin suuaukon ovi rämähti rikki: Lavorekan oli liittynyt taisteluun! Hän hyppäsi ilmaan ja hyppäsi voltilla tuliveneeseen jossa TW ja RW olivat. Tuulen Webarok hyppäsi pois veneestä. Hän laskeutui Dr. Merqin viereen. Hän katsoi tätä ja potkaisi tämän laavaan. Raudan Webarokin kivettämiskilpi alkoi pyöriä. Lavorekan käytti energianviemis-voimaansa Raudan Webarokiin. Hetkessä Raudan Webarok oli kadonnut. Lavorekan oli isompi ja voimakkaamman näköisempi. "Nyt olen Metalerakan!" Hän huusi. Metalerakan hyppäsi Tuulen Webarokin taakse. Samalla valkosininen Glatorian juoksi tulivuoreen pakoon hailiskoja. Hailiskot repäsivät Glatorianin pään irti. "Sharklizard is hungry! Yum!" Eräs hailisko sanoi. The Zero väisti Leaderin laava-aallon. Hän kutsui liitäjänsä paikalle. Hän hyppäsi liitäjän selkään. Liitäjä liisi tunnelin suuaukosta sisään. "Guanlong, Alvarezsaurus, Alectrosaurus! Häipykää! Tulivuori posahtaa kohta!" Fire Bat huusi ja tarttui Tuulen Webarokia niskasta. He lensivät tunneliin. Shuriken, Mikhor ja Aletro hyppäsivät tunneliin. Metalerakan juoksi tunneliin juuri ennen kuin se sulkeutui. Juuri silloin Halkojen Webarok saapui tulivuoreen. Leader käytti kaiken laava-voimansa ja posautti tulivuoren. Hailiskot, wiiläiset, Erlikosaurukset, Halkojen Webarok ja Bolterit kuolivat. Sillä välin mereltä katsottuna kivisen kallon muotoisen saaren, jossa oli hiekkarannat, toisesta silmäreiästä lensi ilmaan tuhkaa ja laavaa. Punainen liitoagama lensi Leader selässään pois saarelta. "Olen vapaa!" Leader huusi. *Dinosaureksen merialue *Kallosaari Tuhka pölysi tulivuoressa, tulivuoren sienämä oli hajonnut, ja laavaa virtasi viidakkoon ja kallioille. Yhdeksän liitäjäkaapparia nousi romuista ne latasivat tykkimäiset päänsä ja levittivät mekaaniset siipensä. Sitten ne lähtivät liitoon kohti Dinosaureksen kauniinta ja rehevimpää maata; Tegna Nuita. 'Journeys of tunnels' 1: Back to Inferno *Tegna Nui *Syvyyksien luola Mors väisti Hydrexin iskun. Sitten hän iski nuijallaan Hydrexin kivipylvääseen. Hydrex nousi ja otti maasta katanansa. Kaksi tuntia aiemmin... Mors, Aliens, kuningas Julien ja Morti katsoivat puukaistaleen takaa Demekanin ja Lavorin taistelua. Demekan oli imenyt Lavorin itseensä, mutta Lavor oli saanut kehon hallintaansa ja nimennyt sen Lavorekaniksi. Sitten Lavorekan oli lähtenyt Kaijiangosaurusten perään. Kun kuningas Julien, Morti, Mors ja Braskentankki Aliens tulivat pois piilostaan. "Hei, Mors! Sun strutsi´ jalat on punaset", kuningas Julien sanoi."Tä? Joku on purrut niitä. Tosta tulee jotain punasta", Mors sanoi ja katsoi verisiä jalkojaan. "Voiks sitä syödä?" Aliens kysyi. "Se on verta", Morti huomautti. Silloin joukko Kakadu-olentoja juoksi heidän ohitseen. Valkosinisiä olentoja joita kutsuttiin Day Slicereiksi tulivat. "Päiväviiltoja!" Morti huusi. "Iik!" Julien huusi. "Jäiks!" Aliens huusi. "Pöö!" Mors huusi. "Day Slicer, Day Slicer", eräs Day Slicer sanoi. Day Slicerit muuttuivat oransseiksi säteiksi ja ampaisivat kohti Julieniä, Morsia, Mortia ja Aliensia. Morsi työnsi kuningas Julienin puunkaistaleen taakse. ALiens alkoi ampua purkkapalloja heitä kohti kiitäviin Day Slicereihin. Day Slicerit osuivat melkein Aliensia, mutta Mors huitaisi tämän nuijallaan puukaistaleen alle. Morti muututi valosäteeksi ja kiisi kohti kahta muuta energiasädettä. Day Slicerit ja Morti osuivat yhteen sitten ne kimposivat maahan. Oranssit energiasäteet muuttuivat Day Slicereiksi, kun keltainen valosäde muuttui Mortiksi. Morti nousi ja alkoi murista Day Slicereille. Day Slicerit sähisivät ja juoksivat eräidenkiven murikoiden ja puukaisteleiden taakse. Mors, kuningas Julien ja Aliens nousivat piilostaan. He eivät tienneet että hopea olento tarkkaili heitä. Hopea olento otti selästään tikarin ja heitti sillä Morsia. Kuitenkin Mors kumartui, ja tikari lensi ohi. Kun Mors nousi, niin hopea olento hyppäsi heidän eteensä. "Olen Hydrax. Se mitä teen täällä on oma asiani, mutta kuoleminen on teidän asianne", olento sanoi. Hydrax iski katanallaan Morsia. Tämä torjui sen ketjullaan. Sitten Mors otti nuijansa ja heitti sen Hydraxiin. Hydrax pakeni luolastoon. "Perään!" Kuningas Julien huusi. Hän, Mors, Morti ja Aliens juoksivat luolastoon. Kuitenkin Mors kompastui ja lensi mahalleen. Sitten hän nousi ja juoksi muiden perään. Nykyhetki... Hydrex iski katanallaan Morsin ketjun halki. "Aoaah!" Mors kiljui ja juoksi kivien taakse piiloon. Morti muuttui valosäteeksi ja ampaisi kohti Hydraxia. "Mitä §½brg}£%!" Hydrax huusi kun valosäde repäisi tämän toisen käden irti. "%¤$?£", Hydrax jupisi kun hän käveli kohti maanalaista jokea. "Moikka, nyhverö!" Kuningas Julien huusi. Sitten hän huomasi jotain vihreää maassa. Se oli bensapallo. "Morti! Mors! Mä löysin pensaa!" Hän huusi. Morti nappasi pallon hampaisiinsa ja lähti kuljettamaan tätä kohti leiriä. Leirissä he pistivät rakettiin bensapallon. Kuningas Julien meni istumaan eteen ja Morti taakse. Kun Julien ja Morti olivat raketissa, niin Mors kiinnitti köydellä Aliensin kiinni bensatankkiin. Sitten alus ampaisi kohti Manalaa. Alus laskeutui Manalaan. Koko kallioluola olitäynnä Werqoja. Ainoa manalalainen oli Negorastora sekä kuningas Julienin lemmikki Svinki. "Huomio, manalalaiset! Kunkku Julien on palannut!" Julien huusi. Negorastora käveli tämän luokse. "Ikävä kyllä, Julien. Kuningas olen minä; kuningas Negorastora. Ja kaikki manalalaiset ovat Manalanlunkilla. Mutta teidät; Julien, Mors, Morti, Aliens ja Svinki, minä heitän teidät alas tunneli A1:kkösestä", Negorastora sanoi. "Kuulostaa hauskalta", Mors sanoi. Morti löi lyhyellä eturaajallaan itseään naamaan. "Mutta A1 on pelkkää pudotusta alas asti. Sitten se jatkuu kahdeksankymmentä bioa kunnes tulee risteys. Mutta tehän kuolette jo pudotuksessa", kuningas Negorastora nauroi. "Öh... Mut manalan asukitha´ vihaa Werqoi", Julien sanoi. "Mutat minähän olen käynyt kauppaa Werqojen kanssa jo kolme vuotta! Ne tottelevat minua kunhan saavat asua Manalassa!" Negorastora nauroi. "Voi ei! Mä en oo enää kunkku! Yhyy!" Julien huusi. "Senkin hömelö! Werqot heittävät sinut vielä Manalanlunkille!" Morti huusi. "Niin ajattelinkin, mutta päätin varmsitaa ettei niin käy", Negorastora sanoi ja siirtyi hieman. Hänen takanansa näkyi kuollut Manalanlunkki, jota eräs Werqo hakkasi. "Werqot! Heittäkää Julien, Mors, Morti, Svinki ja Braskentankki tunneli A1:kköseen!" kuningas Negorastora huusi. Kahdeksan Werqoa tuli. "Beglator, Beglator", Werqot sanoivat. Werqot olivat alunperin olleet Beglator-nimisiä petoja joita asui tunneleissa ja Syvyyksien luolassa, mutta Kratzkoa oli muokannut ne kyborgeiksi. Niiden kasvot olivat mekaaniset ja niillä oli kilpi ja terä sekä jalat olivat renkaat. Werqot sohivat terillään Julieniä, Morsia, Mortia, Svinkiä ja Aliensia. He kävelivät tunneli A1;kkösen suuaukolle. "Beglator, Beglator", eräs Werqo sanoi. "Werqo sanoo että kohta ne heittävät meidät tunnelia alas", Svinki sanoi ja nielaisi. "Tiputtakaa heidät!" Negorastora huusi. Werqot tönäisivät kilvillään Julienin, Morsin, Mortin, Svinkin ja Aliensin alas. 2: The Ninja-like Smilodon of TNO Tunti aiemmin sitä, kun Werqot heittivät ex-manalalaiset tunneliin A1 Sininen olento taisteli mustaa olentoa vastaan erään Syvyyksien luolan luolaston päällä. Bratskoa-niminen sininen Smilodon väisti mustan nelijalkaisen olennon sauvan huitaisun. "Sopfher, Sopfher", musta nelijalkainen olento sanoi. Sopfher hyppäsi ilmaan ja kerääntyi palloksi. "Voi ei, Sopfher tekee Electronic Shield Ballin", Bratskoa sanoi. Sähköinen palloksi muuttunut Sopfher ampui sarvistaan sähköä Bratskoaan. Bratskoa väisti, jolloin sähkö meni läheiseen Baryonyxiin. "GROAR!" Baryonyx karjaisi ja huitaisi piikkikkäällä hännällään Bratskoaa. Bratskoa hyppäsi kuitenkin takaperin voltin alas hämärään luolastoon. Baryonyxin piikikäs häntä osui Sopfheria jolloin nelijalkainen olento tippui maanalaiseen jokeen. Baryonyx jäi murisemaan luolaston katon päälle. Bratskoa käveli aution Taipora-kansan kylän vierestä. Sitten hän meni pesäänsä. Bratskoa nappasi suuhunsa slebrikuoriaisen. "Täällä Plasman Webarok. Kuuleeko Bratskoa?" Slebrikuoriaisesta kuului. "Kuulee", Bratskoa vastasi. "Korpix ja Fast ovat tulleet tunneleihin tarkastamaanmiten meidän ja Ilman Webarokin hommat sujuvat. Hän haluaa sinun raporttisi Syvyyksien luolasta", Slebrikuoriaisesta kuului. "Kaikki on sujunut hyvin; palkkionmetsästäjä Lightan on tappanut Taiporat, Demekan imenyt itseensä Lavorin ja... No tämä on huono juttu; Sopfher on karannut. Sain tapettua hänet onneksi", Bratskoa sanoi slebrikuoriaiseen. "Ai niin, hän halusi raportit sen kallion alta Tornadolta, mutta Tornado ei vastaa. Mene tarkistamaan asia", slebrikuoriaisesta kuului. "Selvä. Bratskoa lopettaa", Bratskoa sanoi slebrikuoriaiseen. Sitten hän liiskasi sen. Bratskoa juoksi tyhjään Lavorin luolaan. Siellä hän käveli teleporttiin. Hetki myöhemmin Bratskoa ilmaantui Manalaan. Kaikki manalalaiset olivat kadonneet. Werqoja hakkasi terillään Manalanlunkkia. Bratskoa hyppäsi Werqojen ja Negorastoran valtaistuimen ohi. Sitten hän hyppsäi tunneli A1:kköstä alas. Bratskoa laskeutui tunneliin. Hän juoksi tunneliin Q2. *Tunnelit *Tunneli Q2 **TNJ:n salainen kammio Bratskoa kumartui oranssin jättimäisen Megalosauruksen edessä. Megalosaurus oli Plasman Webarok. "Tornado on kuollut, Plasman Webarok", Bratskoa sanoi. "Ja Werqot ovat vallanneet Manalan. Negorastora on kuningas", hän jatkoi. "Negorastora pitää pysäyttää. Manala ei riitä hänelel. Pian hän valloittaa Syvyyksien luolan ja sitten Tegna Nuin ja vielä pahempaa; Dinosaureksen", Plasman Webarok sanoi. "Siitä ei ole vaaraa. Kuningas Julien, tämän henkivartijat ja "Webarokit" on saatava auttamaan. Heidän pitää tappaa Negorastora ja sitten sorruttaa Manala", Plasman Webarok sanoi. "Kyllä", Bratskoa sanoi. "Voidaanko me auttaa?" Paikalle tulleet Fire Bat ja Tuulen Webarok kysyivät. "Kyllä. Ilman Webarok, lähde tunneliin A1. Pelasta manalalaiset ennen kuin he kuolevat", Plasman Webarok käski. "Kyllä", vihreä Microraptor vastasi ja liisi pois tunnelista. *Tegna Nui *Syvyyksien luola Sopfher nousi joesta. Hän näki kädettömän Hydraxin juovan puusta veistetystä lautasesta. "Sopfher, Sopfher", Sopfher sanoi ja heilautti sauvaansa. Hydrax kääntyi. Hän heitti puukkonsa Sopfherin läpi. "SHAAP-FHÖÖR!" Sopfher karjui kun puukko repi tämän suolet mukaansa lentäessään kiveen. "Sinusta saa hyviä osia uuteen käteen", Hydrax sanoi ja alkoi rakentaa Sopfherin osista itselleen kättä missä olisi tykki. 3: Ex-king Julien, Mors, Morti, Braskentank Aliens and mudgecko Svinki vs. bountyhunter-Agori Atac Nykyhetki... *Tunnelit *Tunneli A1 Julien, Mors, Morti, Aliens ja Svinki tippuivat kohti tasaista kivistä maata. He eivät edes nähneet toisiaan, koska tunnelissa oli säkkipimeää. Sitten näytti niin kuin joku tumma hahmo olisi lentänyt kohti heitä. Sitten jotkut tarrautuivat Julienin ja Mortin ympärille. Sitten vihreä häntä tarrautui Morsiin jonka jaloissa roikkuivat Svinki ja Aliens. "Iik! Lentoliskoja! Apua!" Julien kiljui. Kun Ilman Webarok oli 4 bioa maasta, niin tämä heitti jaloistaan Julienin ja Mortin sekä hännästään Morsin, Aliensin ja Svinkin alas. Sitten tämä liisi tunneliin Q2. "Mors! En nää mitään!" Julien huusi."En mäkään!" Mors huusi. Sitten he huomasivat toistensa silmät; siniset Julienin, tummansiniset Mortin, punaiset Morsin, keltaiset Svinkin ja vihreät Aliensin. "Hei me nähhään toiseme siilmilä", Julien sanoi. Sitten he huomasivat tarpeettomat silmät; kaksi oranssia silmää tuijotti heitä pimeästä. Se oli Beglator. Beglator lähestyi heitä ja karjui. Mors heitti nuijallaan Beglatoria. Beglator alkoi uikuttaa ja juoksi pois. Sitten greipinvihreä valo alkoi loistaa piemydessä. Valo oli tullut palkkionmetsästäjä-Agori Atacin miekasta. Atac huitaisi miekallaan Morsia mutta tämä väisti ja potkaisi Atacia. "Ungh", Atac sanoi ja potkaisi Morsin kumoon. Sitten Aliens ampui purukumipallon Ataciin. Atac väisti jolloin pallo osui tunnelin seinämään. Sitten hän ampui thornax-laukaisimellaan Svinkiä. Ammus osui Svinkiin ja tämä pyörtyi. Juuri silloin Mors nousi ja kaatoi jättimäisen teleskoopin Atacin päälle. "Aargh!" Atac huusi. Sitten beglatormainen olento tuli paikalle. SIllä oli piikikäs harja, häntä ja kirvesmäiset ulokkeet käsissä. Se oli Siamosaurus. Siamosaurus karjaisi: "GRAAH!" "Voitko olla oppaamme tunneleissa?" Julien kysyi, vaikka näkikin vain tumman hahmon ja punaiset silmät. "Kyllä", Siamosaurus vastasi. Siamosaurus lähti kävelemään kohti tunnelia Q2. Pari minuuttia myöhemmin kahdeksan Werqoa saapui paikalle. "Beglator, Beglator", Werqot sanoivat jä lähtivät tunneliin Q2. Luokka:Syvyyksien luola Luokka:Tarinat